


what a sin

by dreamtiwasanarchitect



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Gags, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Lace Panties, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mission Fic, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtiwasanarchitect/pseuds/dreamtiwasanarchitect
Summary: “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re trying to seduce me.”Nicky wraps his fingers around Joe’s wrist and does a quick scan for prying eyes before plunging Joe’s hand down into the back of his trousers.Joe gasps when he feels the lace. “Nicky,” he breathes.“NowI am trying to seduce you.”“I’m happy to inform you that you’ve succeeded.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 39
Kudos: 469





	what a sin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> "Hello. I’m a simple OP with simple needs and all I need is Nicky in panties, coming in them, then Joe using them to gag him as he fucks him 20 ways till Sunday."

Their mission at the gala is simply to make contact with their target—a white collar criminal with connections to a drug cartel—and Nile has already fulfilled it. She’s standing next to the man at the bar, laughing at his jokes and touching his arm. 

Nicky is impressed with her capacity for high-stakes deception. 

And now that they have accomplished what they came here for, he can get back to shamelessly ogling Joe. His love is devastatingly handsome in a classic tux. 

He looks up from his conversation and catches Nicky staring. He winks and says something to the small group of people clustered around him—making his excuses, Nicky thinks—before heading to the corner Nicky’s leaning against.

Joe grins at him as he comes to stand closer than would be strictly proper for two strangers. “How has the most dazzling man in the room managed to hide himself away in a corner?” 

Nicky’s mouth twitches. “Because the Apollo with the poet’s soul has entranced all the other revelers.” 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re trying to seduce me.”

Nicky wraps his fingers around Joe’s wrist and does a quick scan for prying eyes before plunging Joe’s hand down into the back of his trousers. 

Joe gasps when he feels the lace. “Nicky,” he breathes.

“ _Now_ I am trying to seduce you.”

“I’m happy to inform you that you’ve succeeded.”

Triumphant, Nicky pulls away and heads out of the ballroom. Joe is hot on his heels as he jogs up the stairs to the single-stall restroom on the second floor. 

And Nile had said there was no reason to bother with memorizing building schematics. Youths.

Joe locks the door behind them. “Ideal set-up for a clandestine fuck,” he says, looking around the ostentatious bathroom with approval.

Nicky quirks an eyebrow at him. “A bit presumptuous of you.”

“I thought we’d established this was a seduction.”

“I seduced you. You have yet to seduce me,” Nicky teases.

Joe spins him around and pushes him over the sink. “How’s this for seduction?” He grinds up against Nicky, letting him feel his hardness. 

Nicky affects disinterest. “Lacking in romance.”

“Mm, but you don’t really want romance, do you?” Joe whispers in his ear. The vibration of his voice makes Nicky shiver. 

Joe runs a hand over his ass. “I think a shameless libertine such as yourself probably craves something a little more rough.” The hand slides into the pants of his suit, fondling the edges of the panties. “Am I right?”

Nicky presses back into his touch. “What are you suggesting?” 

“I’m _suggesting_ that you’re a slut.” 

Achingly hard in his panties, Nicky looks up to meet Joe’s eyes in the mirror. “And will you punish me, for leading you into temptation?” 

Staring back, Joe says, “I’ll punish you because you need it, baby.” 

Nicky’s mouth falls open a little and Joe smirks. He wrenches Nicky’s belt through its loops and tosses it on the ground, then yanks down his trousers. He pushes and pulls Nicky to bend at a nearly a ninety-degree angle. 

Their reflections lock eyes again, and Nicky gives a little nod of encouragement. 

The first slap on his ass is magnificently brutal. He groans. Joe lands blows in no discernible pattern or cadence—the only thing Nicky can be sure of is the sting. He unsuccessfully humps against the sink ledge.

“Is this what you were hoping for when you put on these slutty panties?” Joe rubs a hand over each cheek.

“Fuck, Joe, yes. Please, keep going.” He squirms against Joe’s palms.

Joe laughs, genuinely fond, and kisses Nicky’s temple. “Ah, my little deviant, my love. If I’d known this is what you had planned, I would have plugged you before we left.”

“Ah, ahh, about that,” Nick chokes out.

“Fuck! Nicky, you are brilliant.” Joe drops kisses down the back of his neck and gives him another four smacks in quick succession. The fifth lands over his hole, jarring the plug against his prostate.

He comes with a shout and Joe glances at the door on reflex, then laughs again.

“Shh, love, these people will suspect someone’s being murdered in here, and I’m not close to done with you.” He hits Nicky again in the same spot and Nicky cries out, even louder this time. 

“ _Nicky_ ,” Joe says pointedly. 

“Can’t be helped, my love,” Nicky pants. 

Joe makes a thoughtful face, then kneels down. He pulls off Nicky’s shoes and nudges him to step out of his trousers. The panties come next. 

Nicky only has a moment to wonder where this is going before Joe stands back up, lace bunched in his fist. “Open.” 

He swallows and does as he’s told. Joe presses the panties over his tongue and far enough back that they’ll stay unless Nicky puts some effort into pushing them out. 

Joe slaps his left cheek again. “That’s better, hm?” 

Though Nicky’s moan is now muffled, it’s not actually that much quieter, but he’s more than happy to play along. “Unf,” he says. He can taste his own spend. 

“Do you think you’ll come again on my cock, love?” Joe asks as he carefully wiggles Nicky’s plug out and pockets it.

Nicky nods desperately, huffing breaths out his nose. He sees his own reflection, shiny with sweat, pupils blown wide, mouth full of lace. It’s too much, he’s going to combust. He folds his arms on the sink and drops his head into them, moaning again when he feels Joe’s cock press into him.

One of Joe’s hand curls around his hip, hard enough to bruise, just the way he knows Nicky likes. 

The other comes to Nicky’s hair and tugs, pulling his head back up to see their mirror selves.

“Watch,” Joe pants in his ear, eyes on their reflections. Then he proceeds to fuck Nicky ruthlessly. He screams again, the panties in his mouth having the opposite of the (alleged) intended effect. 

Joe is perfect, he thinks desperately. He does not deserve this. Joe, who writes him poetry and buys him his favorite books in every language and holds him every night while he sleeps. Joe, who forgives him his covetousness and hubris, who plays his games, who gives him everything he needs, including this. 

“Come for me, Nicky, my love,” Joe breathes, and it’s the least of the things Nicky would do for him—so he comes untouched for the second time.

Joe drops his head to the back of Nicky’s neck and finishes inside him with a groan. 

They stand frozen like that until Joe kisses his neck again and pulls out. Nicky whines at the feeling of come trickling down his thighs.

“I’d lick it out, babe, but we need to get back.”

“Mmf.” 

Joe tugs the panties from his mouth. He stuffs them in his pocket and winks. Nicky finds this so endearing and ridiculous that he can’t help snorting with laughter, which only validates Joe’s silliness. 

They both laugh as Joe helps Nicky back into his pants. 

———

“It was a nice party,” Joe says mildly on the car ride home.

“It would have been nicer if we’d left an hour sooner,” Andy snipes from behind the wheel as she takes a left while failing to signal.

“More time for Nile to practice her con game,” Joe fires back cheerfully.

“Like I needed it!” she interjects. 

Nicky looks over to her. “I was watching, you did very well,” he affirms. Nile smiles back at him.

Andy is not swayed by their banter. While they waited for the valet to bring their car around, Nile had told Nicky that Andy spent most of the night getting hit on by various men in their 60s looking for third wives. 

“I just hope your dirty bathroom fuck was worth inconveniencing us.” 

Joe glances back at him in the rear-view mirror, and he grins. 

“Thank you, it was,” Nicky says. “But we appreciate your concern.” 


End file.
